


Espejos [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Un espejo no es más que una superficie reflectante en la que uno puede verse, por dentro y por fuera. Puede ser un objeto decorativo, cotidiano o simbólico. Esta es la historia de Riza narrada a través de los espejos.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Espejos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021427) by [Demona0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0). 



> Es la primera vez que hago un podfic en español, pero realmente quería leer esto. ¡Espero lo disfruten!
> 
> ¡Gracias [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass) por hacer la portada!

## Reproducción

## Música usada

Reflection (追想) | Fullmetal Alchemist OST 2 

## Archivos para descargar

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11uYfBQHQAeprNNpXSlahBgP0MGTAgd0F/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/espejos-podfic)

##  Playlist

| 

**Portada hecha por blackglass**  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay más capítulos, con gusto los leeré. ¡Me encantó esta historia!


	2. Panóptico

## Reproducción

## Música usada

Reflection (追想) | Fullmetal Alchemist OST 2 

## Archivos para descargar

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cBjulLTs-h9eqjfRbQne9xkvROh7veM6/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/espejos-podfic)

| 

**Portada hecha por blackglass**  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con eso llegamos al final. Espero que disfrutaran mi narración.


End file.
